love for robotgirl
by littleangel1280
Summary: read it and review


**Jealousy is here**

I do not own robotboy or it's characters

I only own zack

Chapter one: Meet the new robot

It has already been a year since kamikazi's last attack, and nobody has a single clue if kamikazi has given up or was waiting for them to let their guard down. Robotboy and tommy was at Professor moshimo's new house waiting for robotboy'new looked around for robotgirl but couldn't found her.

RB: where is robotgirl?

Tommy-yeah, where is she? I throught she can't leave?

Moshimo-Well…l invented a new robot called zack who could keep her busy

Tommy-l just hope your new robot doesn't go haywire like all your other new robots

Moshimo-have faith in this one! Ok?

Just then the window flew opened and robotgirl landed inside with zack

Moshimo-speak of the devil, here they are

Zack-professor, finish teaching

Moshimo-thankyou zack

RB-nice to meet you

Zack-can't shake filthy robot

RB-what?

Tommy-easy ro

Just then robotgirl jumped and hugged robotboy happily with neither of them noticing zack's glaring red eyes

Moshimo-ok, now that your upgrades are installed, you can go now

Tommy-thanks professor, come on ro

RG-bye tommy, bye robotboy! 

At night-time robotboy had a strange dream about zack stealing robotgirl and hurting , then coming to tommy's house to ask robotboy to fight for who robotgirl.

-End of chapter one-

Chapter 2: It's not a dream

In the morning, robotgirl came and asked robotboy if he would want to play with her for the day

RB-sorry busy

RG-with what?

RB-uh….um…..testing upgrades!

RG-fine. I 'll play with zack then

Robotboy got angry after robotgirl flew out 'why do l always think zack is up to no good' robotboy ran to thw window just in time to see robotgirl dragging zack somewhere across the sky 'l miss you robotgirl, l don't know why l said that'

Tommy-Hey ro l'm back from school!What's wrong, you seem sad?

RB-feel really weird when looking at zack and robotgirl

Tommy- l think you are jealous with zack

RB-Am not!

Tommy-ok,ok.l was just kidding around

Just then zack flew in to tommy's room and threw professor moshimo on the ground

Tommy-Professor

Moshimo-(Groans) get away from him he already got robotgirl

RB-where is robotgirl

Zack-fight for her

Tommy-don't do it ro!

But it was to late, zack fired his canons at robotboy which was a direct hit leaving him consious.

Zack-hmm..weakling you don't even care what l do with your little a waste of time

Just then deep down in robotboy's body a deep power was rising out of him and he ultra super-actived and shot Zack down.

RB- where is robotgirl(pointing machine guns at him)

Zack- your too late! She is being reprogrammed to like only me!

Moshimo-robotboy use your new satellite tracker to locate robotgirl

Tommy-we'll keep an eye on zack for you  
>Rb-thankyou<p>

Chapter 3:Can l save her

Robotboy flew north while looking at his tracker when at last he found that robotgirl was at a titanic body parts factory. He sneaked in and was shocked to found kamikazi holding robotgirl getting readdy to reprogram her

Constantine-l can't believe you agree to make her love him boss! That's so sweet

Kamikazi-sweet my ass! L just lied so l can use her for evil, not a robot that should love, that robot was to metal-headed to trust me!

Zack-how dare him!

Robotboy turned around to found zack,tommy and moshimo right next to him

Tommy-zack told us everything and we convinced him about kamikazi

Zack-need to save my girlfriend

RB-she doesn't know yet

Moshimo- first we need to distract and save

Rb- l distract..

Zack and l'll save

Moshimo- we self destruct this place, let's go tommy

Robotboy flew at kamikazi and stuck out his metallic tongue

RB-can get me, baldy

Kamikazi-what? Get him now!

Robots-Must destroy

Zack was behind kamikazi and he swooped in and saved robotgirl, kamikazi was surprised and what just happen just now but got really angry. Just then there was shaking and a booming voice that said 'SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS'

Tommy-come on robotboy

Moshimo-quickly now

Robotboy managed to get moshimo and tommy out and destroy the robots but he couldn't find Zack anywhere

RB-Where is Zack?

Moshimo-l hope he got out

Tommy-robotgirl too

Chapter 4: Goodbye Forever

Just then a red robot flew out just in time, as the lair tumbled ino the ocean.

Professor moshimko pressed a button and actived robotgirl

RG- where am l

Rb- You were captured but know you are self(in actived form)

RG-l'm glad(and hugged robotboy then zack)

Zack-robotgirl, Do you like me or robotgirl

Robotgirl was taken aback by that question but she calmly thought about it

RG-l'm sorry zack, my number 1 is robotboy

Zack-even if he annoys you sometimes(causing robotboy to get a little angry)

RG-yep…

Zack-l knew it, l can never beat him

Tommy-but you could still help the Professor around and stay a friend to robotgirl

Zack looked at everyone's face but got really depressed when he stared at robotgirl, replaying beack her words in his head. He was heartbroken

Zack-thankyou but l don't think l derserve it for what l did just so l can get what l want

Tommy- we all make mistakes but we get a second chance

RB-please come back

Zack-no. l'm going away forever.\

All-what?

Zack looked at robotgirl and gave her a kiss on the cheek and saying 'sorry for everything l did' then he moved away from them then pressed his self destruct on his chest

Rb-NOO!Zack!

Zack-it's my choice, goodbye Forever everyone

(BOOM!)

RG-zack…..

RB-didn't need to do that

Moshimo-no that was his decision not ours

Tommy- a decision from a good robot

Moshimo- come on everyone let's go home before it get's dark

Tommy-you can stay at my house for the night

RG&RB-ok tommy

Chapter 5:Robotgirl and Robotboy

Back at Tommy's house, Professor Moshimo and tommy were fast asleep and forgot to deactive robotboy and robotgirl. Robot boy suddenly woke up and found robotgirl wasn't here. He flew out and foud her on the roof

RB-still thinking of Zack

RG-(nods) was it wrong to choose you?

RB- l don't know? Do you really like me?

RG-yes but if l said l liked Zack he wouldn't explode

RB-but you wouldn't be telling the truth, it was his choice not ours

RG-(giggles) don't copy professor moshimo

RB-(laughs) oh you remember

Rg-oh course silly

Robotboy and Robotgirl spend the rest of the night laughing until robotgirl fall asleep on robot's shoulder


End file.
